


Working Title: FF - Like Father Like Son - Version 1 - Police

by swabianMapley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swabianMapley/pseuds/swabianMapley
Summary: When Tinder actually gives you an idea for a fanfiction for one of your favourite storys...I had to guys there with the names "Roberto" and "Tahar" and I just HAD TO make it bad fake names for Robert and Tahir... The rest happend when I talked about it with Bea. :'DAlso: I didn't edit much of it. If anyone finds mistakes they can keep them.(Or nicely tell me in the comments, so I can improve my work)





	Working Title: FF - Like Father Like Son - Version 1 - Police

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreitzbachBea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irish Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117357) by [BreitzbachBea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/BreitzbachBea). 



> When Tinder actually gives you an idea for a fanfiction for one of your favourite storys... 
> 
> I had to guys there with the names "Roberto" and "Tahar" and I just HAD TO make it bad fake names for Robert and Tahir... The rest happend when I talked about it with Bea. :'D
> 
> Also: I didn't edit much of it. If anyone finds mistakes they can keep them.  
> (Or nicely tell me in the comments, so I can improve my work)

“I told you. I fucking _told_ you.” 

Robert clenched his jaw and remained silent. Of course Tahir made it  _his_ fault that they were caught and now brought to a police station in the middle of fucking nowhere.  


The car stopped and the two men in uniform led them into a small house.  
“What now?” Robert whispered when they were brought into an interrogation room.  
Tahir sighed.  
“Just don't give them anything. They don't have any evidence so they can't hold us forever.”  
“As long as they don't find out who we are, right?”

“Exactly.” Tahir looked around the room and then in the mirror in front of them.  
Robert relaxed a bit but tensed up again as a man entered the room.

  
“So. You two know why you're here?” He asked and sat down across the table.  
“I have no Idea, Officer.” Tahir gave back. “We didn't do anything against the law.”  
  


The man raised an eyebrow and opened the file in front of him.  
“Tahar Rashidi and Roberto Amaretto. Maybe we begin with you giving me your real names.”  
It took Tahir all his self-control to _not_ hit Robert for these amazingly bad names. They had the discussion in the back of the police car already.   


“ _I panicked okay?!” Robert hissed while Tahir wished this handcuffs off, so he could just hit Robert. How should he explain these stupid names?_

_Arthur would kill them for sure if he found out they were arrested during such an easy job._  
But it wasn't Robert's fault. Well: Not completely.  
  


“This _is_ my real name.” Tahir protested instantly. Of course _he_ the advantage of the foreign language.  
“It was my late great-grandfathers name and I am proud to carry this family name. My great-grandfather on my mothers side to be exact. He-”  
  
“Yeah. Alright. I don't need to hear your whole damn family history.” The officer stopped Tahir before he had to think of more.  
  
“But Mr Amaretto. I seldom heard worse fake names.” The officer now addressed Robert.

“It's a stage name.” Robert simply answered and shrugged. “But everyone's calling me that.”  
Tahir was impressed that Robert _actually_ thought before he spoke.  
“I'll have to ask you for your birth name then.”  
“Roberto Vino.”

Tahir had to choke his laughter and he looked at Robert for a second. This man was unbelievable.

The Officer nodded and wrote the name down.  
“Then I have to ask you what you were doing in the middle of the night on an empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere. We have a witness who told us you were making some kind of deal with a third unknown party.”  
  
Tahir made a mental note to find out about this witness and take care of that.  
“It was only us there, Sir.” Tahir answered politely. Robert had relaxed a bit more beside him and he thanked god that this hot head didn't do anything stupid.

“Then what where you doing there?”

  
Before Tahir could answer, Robert did: “Well. _I_ was trying to work and make some pounds.” He sounded really pissed and Tahir looked at him again. Didn't they agree to let _him_ do the talking? There was no way he would end up in prison because of that idiot!

  
“And _what_ exaclty is that supposed to mean?” The officer asked visibly annoyed by Robert's attitude and possibly the late hour.  
“What do you think? I have a stage name and spent the night with this guy in the middle of nowhere.” Robert gave back and leant forward.  
“I'm a prostitute, smart arse. Not everyone can rely on daddy's money to pay for a fancy school.” Robert smirked and Tahir closed his eyes.

This wasn't happening. _No_.

“Sir. Are you aware that that was an insult against an officer?” The officer asked calmly but when Tahir looked at him he saw that this man just wanted to get them into a holding cell.  
“I know. But if you uncuff me, I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you, _Sir._ ” __  
Tahir followed the conversation and prayed to all the gods that this might end well.  
Robert now not only insulted the officer but tried to bribe him, too.  
He looked back at the officer who actually looked like he'd take that offer. This damn law system was not working at all. Why did he even bother with all these years of studying when in the end everyone was corrupt?

Robert was still holding the eye contact with the officer.

“I'm sure you need it. Working so _hard_ and _long._ All the night. I only can imagine what that does to your social life.” He kept talking and Tahir remained silent because he saw that Robert's tactic actually worked.

When the officer didn't reply, Robert said: “Come on. You have no evidence that we were doing something else out there.”  
The officer sighed and closed the file.  
“Sadly that's true.” He answered and then thought about it.

Then he leant forward to Robert.  
“How about I take your offer?” He said with a low voice. “I take you guys back to your car because we can't hold you here and there you and I have some fun?”  
Robert smiled. “Now you're talking my language.” He said grinning.  
  
The officer stood up and uncuffed them.  
“Then let's go.”  
Tahir and Robert followed the man out of the room and Tahir nudged Robert in the side.  
“I didn't know you were smart.” he whispered grinning.  
“I just like a man in uniform.” Robert answered grinning and loud enough so the man in front of them could hear him. When he looked back at them Robert just winked at him.  
  
“I take these two back to their car. We have no evidence and their story is very plausible.” The officer told his colleague on their way out.  
  
“You can sit in the front if you want.” He told Robert when they arrived at the police car.  
“Of course, honey.” Robert answered with sweetly and Tahir had to stifle his laugh. Maybe getting with arrested with Robert wasn't _that_ bad after all...

“You got something to write?”  
Tahir furrowed his eyebrows but handed Robert some paper and a biro.  
“What are you doing?” He asked and looked over Roberts shoulder as he wrote something.  
  
_Sleep well, honey_  
 - Roberto Amaretto  
  
Tahir laughed as he sat down behind the wheel and Robert put the note behind the wiper of the police car.  
Once they got the the parking lot Robert had knocked out the officer and laid him down in the back of the car.

Now he sat down on the passenger seat and Tahir drove off.  
“One thing: If you tell anyone, _anyone,_ about tonight. You're dead.” He said and Tahir didn't doubt that Robert was definitely serious.

“Of course, _Roberto_.” He answered while driving back to London.

 


End file.
